Irony
by verbal acuity
Summary: TatsumiTsuzuki - Too bad purple seemed to suit green better than it did blue - oneshot.


**Irony**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei either.  
A/N: Well, Tatsumi x Tsuzuki is one of my favorite pairings...so I thought I'd try my first YnM fic to be this pairing. Here goes.

* * *

Ever since Hisoka came along, it was all Tsuzuki could talk about. Hisoka said this to me, Hisoka said that to me. Hisoka took the last dumpling! And so on and so forth. Tatsumi didn't like the fact that the teen had so quickly taken his ex-partner's thoughts and mind; it was as if he had suddenly become nothing to Tsuzuki at all.

"Tsuzuki-san..." he sighed, breaking away from his all-time politeness and allowing himself to frown. He always had a smile on his face. He was always polite in his own sadistic way (after all, he loved to see Tsuzuki make that wonderful pout that seemed to be ever-present on his features). But sometimes, when it came to the overly hyper twenty-six year old, Tatsumi found himself falling apart.

A knock came upon the door, severing him from his thought process. At the sound of the soft knocking, he had muttered a soft 'Come in' before resuming his normal duties, which, had been shuffling through papers along his desk, if only to show that he had been doing _something_.

"Tatsumi?"

The said man found himself face to face with large, wide violet eyes.

"Ts-Tsuzuki-san." He pulled back quickly, trying not to stutter his sentence, to be more professional, but he couldn't. At least not when those eyes, those almost _inhuman_ - well, he shouldn't say that; he knew how tense of a subject it was for the man - eyes bore into his own. They literally made him melt, even though he knew he shouldn't have been having those thoughts in the first place.

The Kyūshū district Shinigami grinned and sat across the desk from Tatsumi. "Tatsumi," he started, grin slowly fading into a serious expression. "I was wondering ..." He thought for a moment, provoking the bespectacled man's curiosity. But it didn't last for long. "Today ... maybe ... can I have some extra money on the card? My favorite lunch restaurant is opening a new part of their bakery, and I wanted to -"

"No," was the simple answer. Tsuzuki's sudden animal ears slowly drooped, and he stood to leave, but was immediately halted by Tatsumi's voice. "I think I'd like to take a day off, Tsuzuki-san, and ... go to lunch with you."

The violet-eyed man blinked, pausing immediately in his movement to open the door. Slowly, he turned to look at the other. "You ... want to come with me?" he asked incredulously, blinking a few more times. "But, Hisoka -"

He restated the simple word, "No." Adjusting his glasses, he continued, "Tsuzuki-san. Just you and I for lunch today. You can enjoy the rest of your day with Kurosaki-kun _after_ lunch." And with that, Tatsumi stood and walked to the door, grabbing hold of his coat in the process. "Come, Tsuzuki-san," he said softly, grasping the other's arm in his own.

"But, Tatsumi -"

"Tsuzuki-san, are you really willing to go against me?" The adorable animal ears drooped again, and Tsuzuki shook his head. "Thought not." And they were out of the building, on their way to the bakery.

* * *

Tsuzuki Asato sat excitedly, eating a strawberry shortcake from the bakery, never noticing as his current companion watched him with the most distracted expression. It was the first time that Tatsumi was out of focus, and, as Tsuzuki finished the last bite of his cake, he caught a glimpse of the other. None of the polite man's crumpet had been eaten; not a crumb missing, and Tsuzuki wondered if he was alright.

"Tatsumi ..." the considerate Shinigami started, fiddling with his fork on his now-empty plate. "Something wrong?"

Yes. Of course there's something wrong, Tsuzuki-san. All you see is Kurosaki-kun. "No. Why do you ask?" He gave his best smile, and Tsuzuki just _knew_ that it was faked. Before Tatsumi could even blink, the object of his current affections was by his side, tilting his head. He was one of the people that knew Tatsumi well enough to know something was the matter. But that ability wasn't returned.

"There's something wrong. I can tell!" he countered, gently touching the slightly larger man's arm, as if he was worried that neither of them existed. "Tell me, Tatsumi!"

The blue-eyed brunette sighed and fixated his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Amidst the yelling, Tsuzuki had shaken his arm, and his glasses had slowly begun to slip down his nose. "There's nothing to tell. I wouldn't lie to you, would I?" That wasn't true. He was lying right now. He couldn't bear to rip Tsuzuki-san from his happiness and drag him into his morbid life. Tsuzuki had Hisoka, and Hisoka was all Tsuzuki needed, he continued to remind himself.

"... No. I suppose you wouldn't ..."

"Good," he smiled, a fake smile again. "Now, would you like some more strawberry shortcake?"

He was awarded with a smile, as well as an excited yell of, "Yes!" Those bright violet eyes got him every time. Too bad purple seemed to suit green better than it did blue. Better luck next time, he thought, finally taking a small bite of his crumpet. One day, he'd be able to confront Tsuzuki-san about his feelings. Maybe when Tsuzuki was a bit older. Oh, the irony.


End file.
